Grenfell Tower Fire - London 2017
Brandkatastrophe in London =14 june 2017, Grenfell Tower Fire, LON-Kensington= a) 24 people remain in hospital and 12 remain in a critical condition. (nach Bericht im Daily Telegraph von Lexie Cartwright and Ellen Whinnett, London, News Corp Australia Network - June 18, 2017 12:12pm - Sonntag (am 4. Tag nach dem Brandtag) b) Bestätigt sind''' 71 Todesfälle''' (Stand Nov. 17; davon 5 identifiziert - ?? ). c) Vermisst werden noch xx Personen. ––– b und c: 79 (vorläufig 18. Juni 2017) Es konnten also ca. 3xx Personen das Gebäude lebend verlassen / bzw. gerettet werden. Als Zahl der bei Brandbeginn um 0:50 Uhr im Haus anwesenden Personen werden grobe Schätzungen von 400 bis 600 genannt. Also eine recht unterschiedliche Zahl. Neuigkeit zur Untersuchung der Katastrophe: * Grenfell Tower: 'Catastrophic' safety failures outlined - bbc, 4. Juni 2018 * grenfelltowerinquiry.org.uk/evidence : BBC England London, selected Grenfell fire: [http://www.bbc.com/news/uk-england-london-42167979 Probe launched into police helicopters '''29 November 2017] : [http://www.bbc.com/news/topics/c1xp19pvkkrt/grenfell-tower-fire Grenfell immigration '''amnesty ends] Grenfell tower getty Grenfell survivors whose immigration status was uncertain have until today to register for a 12 month amnesty. The Home Office announced that it would allow undocumented residents who have been directly affected by the fire, to be granted'' a temporary period of lawful'' residence. But there is concern that some are still reluctant to make themselves known to authorities, fearing they'll be deported. BBC, posted at 20:40 29 Nov 2017 __toc__ aktuelle Wohnungssuche A spokesman for North Kensington Law Centre - which represents more than 100 Grenfell victims - said many of the offers had been unsuitable. Zum Bspl: Sid-Ali Atmani said the accommodation his family had been offered was too far away from his daughter's school and not big enough."They need to deal with us as victims in an appropriate way and with dignity," he told BBC. "We become numbers and we don't have names. This is so frustrating… in three weeks they haven't found any solution." :• Antonio, who lived on the 10th floor of Grenfell Tower, has turned down two offers of accommodation, saying they do not meet his needs. "Now the feeling is that they are trying to put us into places just to say 'we have complied with what we said we were going to do'." Eleanor Kelly, chief executive of Southwark Council and spokeswoman for the Grenfell Response Team, told BBC Breakfast there was an "enormous emotional impact" on the families, so it would take time for permanent moves to take place. :"It is going to take people a long time to really work through where they want to go," she said. "That's why many of the families are choosing to stay in the emergency hotel accommodation for the moment and then make a permanent move."We have to understand that and we have to deal with each individual family and their circumstances as appropriately and as sensitively as we can." zwei Jahre später, Juni 2019 * bbc dazu 14. Juni 2019, SZ: Grenfell-Desaste:r Ein Hochhaus wird zum Symbol der Ignoranz Second anniversary of the Grenfell Tower fire in London Viel Trauer, viele Fragen: Zwei Jahre nach dem verheerenden Brand im Grenfell-Tower, bei dem 72 Menschen starben, protestieren Betroffene gegen die Untätigkeit der Politik. … Und noch immer sind in Großbritannien 200 Gebäude, die über brennbare Fassaden verfügen; nicht renoviert. Von Cathrin Kahlweit, Fortsetzg. akut * gegenwärtiger Stand (bbc, 5. Juli 2017) ** und beim Independent * Die schwierige Opfersuche facebook * fb-Beiträge zur Katastrophe in London — grenfelltower-fire Bildserie bei abc.net.au/news/2017-06-15 u. a: GrenfellVorher8618722-small.jpg|Zustand vorher (Aufn. von SE) grenfell8617534-small.jpg|In den Morgenstunden GrenfellTagdanach8617926-small.jpg|Am Tag, Rauchwolke zieht über die Stadt GrTofireGettyIm.jpg|Brandruine (die gleiche Blickrichtung) GrenfellDanach8618644-small.jpg|Details Bildserie bei The Standard (58 Aufn.) u. a.: * Molly Hunter, Bruno Roeber: Desperate pleas for help 'faster than this' a month after fatal Grenfell Tower fire. IN: ABC News vom Jul 13, 2017 **''Nearly a month after the fire, 138 out of 157 families evacuated from the tower have been offered a new temporary place to live but only 18 have accepted the offers, while four households have moved into new homes, according to the Grenfell Response Team, which is made up of local and central government agencies, the Red Cross, London’s Metropolitan Police and the London Fire Brigade.'' * thumb|left|600px|Aufriss von vier Seiten thumb|left|600px|Ein Grundriss einer Wohnetage (4 x 4-Zi-Whg, 2 x 2-Zi-Whg) Kurzbeschreibung des Gebäudes: Über dem Kellergeschoss stehen 24 Etagen - darüber sitzt ein zurückgesetztes Technik-Räume-Geschoss, darauf sitzen weitere Dachaufbauten. Wege: In dem Grundriss sieht man zwei Personenfahrstühle in einem Schacht. Sie öffnen sich zu einem zentralen Vorraum, von dem auch die eine Treppe abgeht. Die Fahrstühle beginnen im 2. OG (EG und 1. OG sind ohne Fahrstuhl). Die zentrale Treppe ist pro Etage einmal gegenläufig. Ohne Tageslicht. Sie endet im 2. OG. EG und 1. OG sind durch ein anderes Treppenhaus direkt an einer Außenwand erschlossen. Vom Erdgeschoss bis zur 3. Etage (OG) ……??…… . Die vier Fassaden sind nach Norden und Süden dreigeteilt und nach Osten und Westen vierfach durch Stützpfeiler geteilt. ---- The news of more dead came as the Queen and Prince William visited a relief centre for Grenfell Tower fire victims and anger grew in the area. Andrea Leadsom, the leader of the House of Commons, was heckled by residents when she arrived in the area. One resident said: “Why has Sadiq Khan and Corbyn come down here, not with bodyguards and police, they have come down here and spoken to people and come down to our level? Why is Theresa May coming here with a load of police walking around her, not meeting anyone, not meeting the families?” Leadsom attempted to calm the residents. “I have come down here as leader of the House of Commons,” she said. “I have had some discussions with residents today. it is devastating absolutely devastating and I do sense the anger, and I am completely sympathetic. I utterly understand it.” ---- The Grenfell Tower disaster would have been avoided if the Government had acted on the findings of an inquest into the deaths of six people in the 2009 Lakanal House fire, Ms Harman added. www * nyt, 24.6.: What caused Britain’s deadliest fire in a century? The government failed to heed warnings and provide oversight. A Times investigation. Saturday, June 24, 2017 10:28 AM EDT. The incineration of Grenfell ... * Warnungen: Der Artikel beschreibt den Anfang der Katastrophe und geht auf frühere Warnungen ein. (telegraph.co.uk, news/2017/06/20/) * I represented victims of the Lakanal House fire, this is why we need an inquest into what happened at Grenfell Tower. My client, whose daughter and grandchildren died on 11th floor of the tower block in Camberwell, was consoled that lessons would be learnt by this tragic incident – sadly they were ignored by the Government Sophie Khan @khan_sophie, Monday 26 June 2017 14:12 BST *Der Grenfell Tower (so de:WP …) ist ein 24-geschossiges Wohnhochhaus im Stadtteil North Kensington im Royal Borough of Kensington and Chelsea im Westen Londons, unweit der U-Bahn-Station Latimer Road. Am 14. Juni 2017 brannte … (Stand: 20.6.17) * Full details of all the missing people. (The Telegraph, 17. 6. 2017) * combustible tower-blocks] (7, dann 11 von 600 ??? | 23. Juni 2017) **Flammability, Brennbarkeit, Entflamm- oder -zündbarkeit, Brandbeschleunigung ** bei WP https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Brennbarkeit Brennbarkeit * … * … Die Suche nach den Opfern Es gab 129 Wohnungen. Nur aus 106 Wohnungen könnten Überlebende sagen, wer o. wieviele Personen in dieser Nacht dort waren. Diesen Wohnungen konnten bisher 18 mutmaßlich tote Opfer zugeordnet werden. Es bleiben bei der Suche nach Opfern also 23 Wohnungen, aus denen keine Berichte vorliegen. Wahrscheinlich ist, dass es in/aus diesen Wohnungen keine Überlebenden gibt. (das betrifft alle möglicherweise dort Wohnenden oder dort zu Besuch Anwesenden) Bisher wurden die meisten Todesopfer auf der Brandstelle vom 11. bis zum 23. Stock gefunden. Dabei sind auch Personen aus tiefer gelegenen Wohnungen, die versuchten nach oben zu entkommen. (Original-Zitate 129 flats inside Grenfell Tower. We, the police, have spoken to at least one occupant of 106 of those 129 flats," Det Supt McCormack said. "These people have been able to tell us not just who lived in those flats, but importantly who was in those flats on the night." The officer said 18 people connected to those 106 flats are dead or missing presumed dead but "it is a terrible reality that there are 23 flats where despite huge investigative efforts, we have been unable to trace anyone alive who lived there. "At this stage, we must presume, that no-one in those 23 flats survived, that includes anyone who lived there or was visiting them.") nach: * No final Grenfell Tower death toll this year, police say. BBC-Bericht am 28. Juni 2017 Hilfen für Überlebende Lakanal House fire, 2009 — WP see also * Lakanal House fire * https://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Lakanal_House_fire - section link|Building regulations in the United Kingdom|Part B. Fire safety * Lakanal House fire deaths: Council fined for safety breaches. BBC-Bericht vom 28. Februar 2017 (von der Gerichtsverhandlung und dem Urteil gegen Southwark Council in London) * fragl. Zuständigkeit des Civil Contingencies Secretariat (CCS) , created in July 2001, is the department of the British Cabinet Office responsible for emergency planning in the UK (Civ. Defence). The role of the secretariat is to ensure the United Kingdom’s resilience against disruptive challenge, and to do this by working with others to anticipate, assess, prevent, prepare, respond and recover. Until its creation in 2001, emergency planning in Britain was the responsibility of the Home Office. The CCS also supports the COBRA committee. Unklar, wie weit Eingriffe in die Zuständigkeit anderer Ministerien vorgesehen sind. andere Inf. * of fire safety legislation in the United Kingdom (engl.) * escape (engl.) * of disasters in Great Britain and Ireland by death toll (engl.) * ?? stadium disasters at Heysel (1985), Bradford (1985) and Hillsborough (1989) * .... *Ronan Point (engl.) *Skyscraper fire (engl.) *Structural robustness (engl.) Kategorie:London Kategorie:2017